


*WIP* You'll Remember...

by Shiny_Primarina



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Mention of Periods/Menstruation, Mild Blood, No Tentacle Sex, Pennywise has a human dick, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Underage Masturbation, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_Primarina/pseuds/Shiny_Primarina
Summary: Picking up one summer after the events of the new 2017 movie - Beverly Marsh is now on the cusp of womanhood and is very confused about her feelings for Bill and how they left things between them. Now that she's returning to Derry will she confront those feelings or will they emerge for someone else?**NOT FINISHED/WIP**





	1. Return to Derry

"Bevvy, it's time to get going!" a voice rang out from downstairs.

"On my way Auntie!" Beverly called back, smiling. She was returning to Derry, Maine today. For the past year Beverly Marsh had lived with her Aunt. Her Father's violent alcoholism had taken a turn for the worse as it manifested as aggressive sexual urges for his then 13 year old daughter. Police had been called after the incident between him and Bev in their bathroom and he was taken away into custody, she was only allowed to see him through plexiglass now. 

Beverly's Aunt, Jen, was going through her own turmoil, what with taking in her niece, having to enroll her in a public school right at the beginning of September and dealing with her sick brother, her marriage had fallen into a downward spiral. They had mutually decided to get a divorce and now that her bother's apartment complex was up for sale she decided it would be best to move there, she would be away from her husband and Bevvy could be with her friends again, it's all she would go on about. She deserves to be happy.

\--  
"There!" Bev said to herself as she unpacked the last of her things, she was back in her old room now and had made things look as though she never left. Jen came in, holding two ice cold glasses of iced tea and handed one to her. 

"Home sweet home." Jen said, looking around and taking a sip of her drink. "Mixed emotions being back here at all?" Bev shook her head.

"No, I'm happy....I know that Daddy was sick, but....he can't hurt me anymore..." sighing as she took a seat on the edge of her bed, Jen joined her, wrapping an arm around her.

"No...no hunny he can't, he won't ever again. We'll be happy here, don't you worry one bit." 

"Thanks Jen, for everything."

"Why don't you go see that Bill boy you keep taking about? Did he know you were coming back?"

Beverly blushed, "Ye-yeah he knows....I called him a couple of days ago..."

"Well?" she questioned in a gossipy way and lightly tapped Bev's arm. "Did he sound excited? You talk about that boy an awful lot...tell me is he cute?"

"Heh heh, I'll tell ya what...why don't I go say hi and I'll tell you all about it later." Bev laughed as she grabbed her backpack off of the floor and headed for the back door.

"Alright but don't stay out too late...I have to be a somewhat responsible parent figure, ya know?" Jen said coolly, following her.

"Sure thing! Bye!" 

Bev hopped on her bike and set off for Bill's neighborhood. She wondered to herself if this would be awkward or even if Bill remembered what happened between them that summer. That kiss, so soft, sweet and innocent. Shaking her head at the ridiculous thought; of course Bill would remember...right? She had to admit, being gone a whole year made her forget some things about Derry, but not Bill...or Mike, or Ben, or Richie...Stan or Eddie...

'My losers...' she smiled to herself. Confidence restored, and a sense of urgency in her peddle, she carried on, Bill's house coming into view. She gulped. This was it.

Her bike screeched to a halt when she saw that Bill, still as tall and lanky as she remembered him was out in his driveway cleaning off Silver, his old bicycle. Brunette hair slightly falling in his serious looking face as he worked meticulously, he looked up when he heard the sound and his mouth fell open.

"B-b-bev?" he stuttered, yup she remembered that about him too. She couldn't contain her smile as she waved at him.

"Hey Bill!" Bev called out, dismounting her bike quickly and running up to him, arms open and embraced him tightly. "Oh gosh...I missed you!" 

Bill's breath caught in his throat at the sudden contact but returned her hug just as tight. "M-me t-t-too, it's g-great to s-see you again!" 

"I see you still got that stutter." she jabbed lightly.

"A-and I s-see you st-still have that fi-firey per-personality...m-matches your h-hair." he retorted, quickly and flashed a grin at her.

She giggled. "That I do...so! What's new with you? Still hanging around with the other 'losers'?

"Y-yeah! A-actually I w-was gonna go to the q-quarry soon, th-they said they'd be there today. I bet they'll be happy to s-see you Bev, wanna c-come with?"

"Sure! Do I get to see you all in your tighty whities again?" she giggled.

"Heh, n-not this t-time..." she looked at him puzzled. "Sw-switched to bo-boxers." he smirked.

"Ahhh...such a funny guy..." she hopped back on her bike. "Were you leaving now?"

"Ye-yeah, just go-gotta grab my b-backpack." he said, running back into the open garage, throwing it over his shoulder. They took off.

Bev blushed to herself as she rode only slightly behind him, things hadn't changed, she was so relieved, it felt as though she never left. Bill was also just as handsome as she remembered, maybe even more so. He had grown a bit taller but other than that he was unchanged. She guessed it was the same for her, she never once let her hair grow out, actually preferring to keep it short and Bill was right, her hair was still that same fire red.


	2. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After she returns home from the quarry with her friends, Beverly encounters a long lost memory with whom she'll have to face again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more where the start of the underage stuff comes in, starts off a little bit non-con so just be warned, don't like, don't read. It's fiction and I really don't care for an argument so please just move along.

Beverly entered her room, exhausted after the events at the quarry. She was more than ecstatic when she saw her friends again, especially Bill. Things felt exactly the same between all of them and it was as if she had never left. She supposed Bill had filled them all in on the events between her and her father so thankfully it was never brought up for which she was so thankful for. 

She ran her fingers through her still damp hair, 'It was a great day to swim, it was so hot out' she thought to herself. Throwing her bag on her bed, she looked out her window and could see that the sky was pink, it was already getting dark out. She could hear her Aunt's TV from the other room but figured she must have dozed off because she was never usually so quiet. Bev figured that she would tell her all about the reunion tomorrow. She cracked the window, letting the comfortable, cool night air in. A breeze swept through her and she could feel the tingling chill on her underwear as she had worn them like a swim suit like last time. She silently padded over to her bedroom door and locked it and slowly started to undress. 

Her mind raced to Bill and she felt exposed and slightly dirty, standing naked like this, she flopped down on her bed to hopefully make herself more comfortable and at ease. It was too hot for covers so she was thankful for the lock on her door more than ever. She stared up at her ceiling and replayed the events in her mind. 'He's still really cute...'  
It was one of those rare coincidences that Bev already knew that Bill has or had (it had been a whole year after all) feelings for her but she was pretty sure that he still did. She definitely caught him side-eyeing her earlier and drawing his gaze away when their eyes met. The thought that with her living here now they could develop their "relationship" made her face heat up. She felt the cool tingle of the wind dance its fingers over the area between her thighs and it made her shutter. Something felt different, she felt hot and it felt...wrong but she also had an overwhelming urge to release...something, she wasn't sure, she had never experienced anything quite like that. She darted her eyes back and forth, making sure no one could see her, not like anyone could but it made her feel more relaxed. She gently snaked her delicate fingers down, reaching her slit and could feel a moistness. She sharlpy inhaled as it felt...good. So good, that she wanted to do it again.

"Didja have fun with B-B-Billy?" A gravely laugh echoed from the dark corner of her room. 

Beverly had never sat up so fast in her entire life. She clutched the sheet she was lying on to try and make herself somewhat decent. She felt a faint familiarity with this voice but she couldn't remeber where...it felt like it was on the tip of her tongue. 

"Wh-Who's there...?" She stammered and squinted to try to make out anything.

There was complete silence for a few minutes aside from her heavy breathing and Beverly thought that she must be crazy. There was no one there.

In one fell swoop, before she had the relization to scream, a figure appeared to tower over her and slam her wrist abover her head with a strong grip. She closed her eyes, absolutely terrified as she felt a hot, heavy breath in her ear. "You don't remember me but you remember B-B-Billy?" the voice said with a fake sadness. "How can you not remember Bevvy? I almost had you...once...."

Her eyes snapped open. She remembered now, the bathroom, the blood, the rough hands around her neck. Oh yes, she remembered now but she didn't want to believe it. Suddenly it seemed as if a light flicked on because she could see him in full view now, his clothes still looked tattered and filthy and his hair wasn't perfectly coiffed as she remembered, now taking on a more mussed appearance. Still that vigilant smile though, that hadn't changed.

"Y-You?!? But...how? How are you b-back?" 

He loomed over her and brings his index finger up and shakes it frantically from side-to-side. "No." His face gets even closer to hers. "No, how are YOU back? Couldn't stay away?" he chuckled. 

Beverly felt his hot breath over her bare shoulders and that's when she realized that she was still indeed naked. With the movements he was making to restrain her it made the bedsheet, her only cover, slink down to the floor, leaving her exposed. She tried to back up as far as he would let her. She ignored his question, her head felt cloudy, this wasn't, no, this couldn't be real right now, this had to be a nightmare. They had defeated him, they all saw it. She whimpered, "Please...get away..."

She could feel his gaze piercing through her. He leaned down and sniffered her auburn hair and smiled. "Oh ho! So you are afraid of me...tasty, tasty FEAR!" he bellows as she felt some of his drool fall down onto her neck. He released her hands so he could steady himself on the bed over her. She immediately went to push him away but it did little to help as he was absolutely massive. Even though it was the least of her worries, she still felt embarrased about this clown seeing her naked before Bill and desperatly hoped that he hadn't noticed. She gulped, tying to save face. "What do you even want with me?" He sniffed at her again and she felt betrayed when she felt her body shudder at the strange feeling of him deeply inhaling into her hair. 

He suddenly grabbed her by the throat and gazed down her body. He took this oppourtunity to push himself more on top of her, he whisperes in her ear and he laughs. "Why are you naked Bevvy? Do you have naughty, naughty thoughts?" he taunts. He grabs her hand with his and forces it to her thigh. "Were you gonna touch yourself Bevvy? I guess you aren't my little girl anymore...are you?"

Bev whimpered as her eye clenched shut. Through gritted teeth she seeths, "I was NEVER your little girl." She was shaking but she couldn't deny how warm his body actually felt on top of her and she felt a shiver of...arousal? But she couldn't be, could she? Was she actually getting turned on by this monster. Hais gloved hand is rough with hers and she can feel him slowly making his way towards her crotch. Beverly knew that last time, when she was in his lair, things didn't go his way because she said she wasn't afraid. Maybe if she stood up to him? Suddenly she looked him dead in the eyes, "And so what if I was gonna?"

To be continued...


End file.
